Everything Was Written Before We Met
by TheWingsOfHitsuzen
Summary: After the death of her parents, Genevieve decided to sell everything she had and just go with the flow. She traveled around her world until she decided to go after the man who once said that she was very special and he could help her find the meaning of her life. Truth is that she had a great mission awaiting for her, a fate she couldn't run away from.
1. The meaning of all: Meet Genevieve

**Hi Tsubasa lovers! I realized that there aren't many stories about Fay with an OC, so I decided to increase this number! Here's another story about Fay X OC, since English isn't my native language, despite my fluency mistakes happen, but I'm always reading word by word so I won't make silly mistakes, and precisely because it is not my native language, I hope you like it and give your opinion because it is difficult and takes time to write in a different language. So give me some credit! I already love you if you're reading this story, here it goes! s2**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Tsubasa RESERvoir Chronicles. All names and places are property of CLAMP with the exception of original characters.

* * *

**The meaning of all: Meet Genevieve**

Genevieve was a normal girl, hard worker and full of dreams. She had bright blue eyes, fair skin and a long dark hair. She lived with her parents and although they gave her everything she wanted, they wouldn't spend time with her, so she began to do things on her own, never really needing them for anything.

Until the day they died.

She wasn't really expecting it, she was only 20. It was a shock for her, she was home when her uncle called and told her they were dead, car crash. She was lost, she didn't know what to do with the house, with the bills. She cried, she cried for days until she decided to get a lawyer, pay every bill and sell everything. She couldn't stay there anymore, she didn't want anyone around her telling how sorry they were. She didn't want to live with her grandma, or her uncles, she had dreams of her own!

After everything was sold, she left to discover the world. She went to a lot of places until she cracked. She didn't have a purpose, an objective, a goal, nothing! She was just spending money and doing nothing with her life. She didn't know where to go, what to do, she didn't even had a shoulder to cry on, not anymore.

Then something struck on her mind, she remembered of that old man that she met in one of her trips before everything happened. He told her that she had a mission, that she had powers and when she didn't believe him, he said that something big would happen in her life and she would eventually remember what he said. At first she thought the man was crazy, but something big did happen to her, he was right after all. She decided to go. She had nothing to lose, everything was already lost. So she went.

The old man recognized her right away. _"I knew you would come back eventually, I'm sorry about your parents." _

She was wide eyed. _"So you knew what would happen. Why didn't you tell me?"_

The man smiled at her. _"How do you tell a 17 year old that she's going to lose her parents soon?"_

He guided her through his lands while they were talking. _"From the time I met you I knew you had this…Inexplicable power. A night before I met you a woman visited me in my dreams and she told me about you. She told me that I had to make you understand, she told me what to do with you when you come back."_

The girl was confused. _"What did she say?"_

The man stopped and looked at her. _"Do you believe in other dimensions? Other worlds?"_

* * *

**See ya on the next chapter, if you want to read it, of course! s2**

**Btw, this is just an introduction so you can meet our OC, the Tsubasa characters will appear soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Years Go By

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and xxxHolic. All names and places are property of CLAMP with the exception of original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Years Go By**

_The man stopped and looked at her. "Do you believe in other dimensions? Other worlds?"_

_"Are you for real?"_ That's all I could say. Turns out that there are another dimensions and worlds. It took me a while to process everything he said to me. Tomorrow he's going to send me to another world. How? I don't know. Maybe I don't want to know. He said that the woman from his dream told him to do it. She's a witch or something, I'm not really sure. Her name is Yuuko, she said we will be good friends.

It's night time, I can't sleep. I'm scared, it's not every day that you find out about other dimensions and it's not every day that you get the chance to go to a new one. I should better go to sleep.

* * *

_"Are you ready?"_

_"No."_ He smiled at me. _"I know you're afraid, but nothing bad will happen to you, trust me."_

I was so nervous I couldn't breathe.

_"Gen, I can do this only once. I won't have any powers left after I send you there, so listen carefully. You'll look for a man named Terada. He will teach you everything you need to know. Trust him with your life. He's a friend of the witch, she told me to send you there. Give your best, I'll see you someday."_

_"Thanks for everything."_ And with that I was sent to this new place.

I spent years there, I've learnt so much, things I don't know it was even possible. I lived in a village but I spent most of my time training, learning. My neighbors, normal people, all of them aged along those years. All but me and my training companions. I guess everything was written before I even existed. I wonder what would happen if my parents didn't die. I would never get older, people would start calling me a freak.

* * *

After long 50 years I am finally done. I can teleport to wherever I want. I have magical powers and when I use them, these weird glowing marks appear on my arms. They say that power came from my father's mom, it skips a generation and I was the lucky one. They also say I'm really strong and that evil people would try to take advantage of my powers. So I wear this ring, it hides my power from everyone. They would even think I'm normal.

* * *

It's been so long that I don't know how long. I've been teleporting through dimensions and helping people with what I can. I met Yuuko, she is really nice. Her house is my second home. It's where I go when I'm tired of travelling around. She has drinking problems. But I thought about it and it must be overwhelming to know everything about everyone. She always has guests. They have wishes, so they come here. She grants their wishes for a price, and when she has wishes of her own, I'm the one that grants them, for a price.

* * *

Today I'm going away again. I'm going to a war zone to improve my fighting skills. I don't like to kill but I have to learn that sometimes is kill or be killed. Yuuko told me to remember a date and gave me a watch so I can keep the time while I'm away. She said I must return when this day comes. She said that she will have a wish for me to grant.

* * *

So much blood. I can't understand the mankind. Sacrificing so much for selfish desires. I'm a high level officer, I command troops and we're fighting a war. I had friends, they all died. At first was hard, no one took me seriously. Until I chopped off the head of a strong enemy. I became their boss and I'm guiding them to victory. I'm ok with all this blood now, I am stronger than ever. An old friend from my training joined me. I made him the boss because I have to leave soon, it's almost the date Yuuko told me to return.

* * *

_"Hello Yuuko, how are you? Today is the big day, huh?"_ I came closer and hugged her.

_"Indeed, today I have a wish, but we have to wait for the others."_

_"Others? Who?"_ She sat on the porch and told me to sit by her side.

_"People with wishes, people that need our help. They have a long path ahead, full of challenges and tragedy."_

_"I see. What can I do for them?"_

_"That's my wish. I want you to go with them. You'll be a great help. Of course I'll pay a price, and you will name it after you know their stories."_

_"When they arrive?"_ She got up and straightened her dress with her hands. _"Any minute now."_

* * *

**That's it! Feel free to give your opinion.**


End file.
